The invention relates to a method for controlling a hydrodynamic clutch in a drive unit, an associated lubrication and operating material supply system, comprising an operating material source, a cooling device and a storage device.
Hydrodynamic clutches are known for many different applications. Among others, such hydrodynamic units are used as hydrodynamic clutches and hydrodynamic brakes. With regard to the constructive design options of hydrodynamic machines as hydrodynamic clutches or brakes, reference is made to “Voith: Hydrodynamic Gears, Clutches, Brakes. Otto Krausskopf Verlag GmbH, Mainz, 1970”. The disclosure content of said publication in this connection is hereby fully incorporated into the disclosure content of the present application.
Hydrodynamic clutches are known for example from the “VDI [Association of German Engineers] Handbook of Gear Technology II”, VDI Guidelines VDI 2153, Hydrodynamic Power Transfer Definitions—Designs—Methods of Operation, whose disclosure content with regard to the design of such units is hereby fully incorporated into the present application. Clutches, especially when used in motor vehicles or in systems with highly fluctuating operation, are engaged or disengaged by means of filling the working cycle with an operating fluid and by draining the bladed working cycle. In drive trains, a commonly useable lubricant and operating material supply system is generally assigned to a plurality of components. For optimally meeting the requirements of the individual elements in the drive system, control devices are usually assigned to the individual elements so as to ensure the respective operating material and lubricant supply. The technical control and regulation are very complex.
Therefore, the objective of the invention is to develop a method for controlling a hydrodynamic clutch and also a device for controlling a hydrodynamic clutch such that with a minor effort for construction and technical control a secure and reliable method of operation is always ensured for the individual components, especially the hydrodynamic clutch. The individual possible functions should be easily adjustable.
The inventive solution to the problem is characterized by the features described hereinafter.